


Импровизируй

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS





	Импровизируй

Скука была причиной зарождения всех дилановых плохих идей. Хотя сам О’Брайен не считал эти идеи такими уж плохими. Что бы окружающие в шутках понимали!

Комик-Кон в этом году был насыщенным, куча интервью и две обязательные к посещению панели — казалось бы, заскучать некогда! Но Дилан умудрился — панель «Бегущего в Лабиринте» начиналась только завтра, а день насущный у него был посвящен «Волчонку». И на MTV панели ему было невыразимо нудно: несколько лет подряд одни и те люди, одни и те же вопросы, одни и те же ответы. После того как из проекта ушел Хеклин (закатив по этому поводу бурную вечеринку с алкоголем и танцами, скотина такая), приставать в касте «Волчонка» оказалось не к кому — Тай-младший был бро, Холланд — та еще зануда, а с Шелли ему хватало химии на съемочной площадке. Так что когда милая девочка лет тринадцати на вид задала вопрос «Спали ли вы когда-нибудь с мужчинами?», Дилан радостно ответил:

— О, я не могу поделиться такой информацией. И вообще, не мой секрет, спросите лучше у Томаса Броди-Сангстера.

Театральная тишина, повисшая в зале, стоила такого ответа.

Томас как раз общался с экс-коллегами по «Игре престолов», когда телефон в кармане пикнул, извещая о входящем сообщении. Извинившись, Томас достал мобильный и нахмурился, увидев, что оно не от агента, а от Дилана. Сообщение было коротким и доверия не внушало. «Импровизируй». Томас еще раз извинился и отошел в сторону, чтобы позвонить. Собственно, на середине звонка Дилану его и застала парочка репортеров.

— Томас, простите, можно задать вам вопрос?

— Расписание моих пресс-конференций у организаторов, — нахмурился Томас, чуя подставу. И исходила она явно от О’Брайена, который, несмотря на седьмой гудок, не спешил брать трубку.

— Мы не займем у вас много времени. Вопрос касается вашего коллеги, Дилана О’Брайена.

Не будь Томас воспитанным английским джентльменом, он бы обязательно выругался. Но пришлось сдерживаться.

— Что именно вас интересует?

— Понимаете, только что на панели «Волчонка» Дилану был задан вопрос, спал ли он с мужчинами, — глаза журналистки светились жаждой сенсации. — И он переадресовал его вам.

Томас удивленно поднял брови, а затем хмыкнул. Что ж, Дилан, импровизировать?

— Ну, раз Дилан сослался на меня, то я отрицать не буду. Он спит с парнями.

— Откуда вы знаете?! — вспышки фотокамеры чуть не ослепили Томаса, а восторженное возбуждение журналистки начало передаваться и самому Томасу.

Выдержав театральную паузу, Томас ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Был в наших отношениях момент, когда мне пришлось силой выпихивать его из моей постели.

Маленькая бомба сенсации взорвалась где-то неподалеку.

Следующим вечером, отработав на панели «Бегущего» и ответив на многочисленные и, к сожалению, в большинстве своем опять-таки однообразные вопросы, весь каст фильма дружно пошел ужинать. А затем, решив, что душа просит продолжения праздника, так же дружно завалился в апартаменты гостеприимного О’Брайена — они не собирались все вместе с конца съемок и действительно соскучились.

Кая как главный энерджайзер команды уже успела организовать текилу (они в Сан-Диего, в конце-концов!), и после первой бутылки градус веселья подскочил в геометрической прогрессии. Томас сдался первым — он просто отполз на кровать и растянулся поперек, игнорируя сыплющиеся от друзей шуточки про то, как он не боится в кровать Дилана после его-то «каминг-аута» залезать. Сил на членораздельный ответ у Томаса уже не было, так что он просто дернул ногой, сбрасывая с нее ботинок куда-то ориентировочно в сторону друзей. Дружный пьяный смех был ему ответом.

Дилан проснулся утром с больной головой и затекшей спиной. На осознание того, где он находится и почему болит спина, ушло минут пять. Зато когда до Дилана дошло, что он лежит на полу, то от смеха его даже похмелье не остановило. Ржать сквозь головную боль было хреновой идеей, но остановиться он не мог. Поднявшись и кое-как забравшись на кровать, он принялся тормошить за пятку раскинувшегося поперек простыней в позе морской звезды Томаса.

— О боже, чудовище, чего тебе? — приоткрыв глаз и сфокусировав зрение на Дилане, хрипло спросил Томас.

Давясь смехом, Дилан выговорил:

— И заметь, мы ни словом не соврали — ты действительно выпихиваешь меня из кровати!

Томас некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на О’Брайена, затем со стоном откинулся на подушки. Дилан заржал еще громче. Томас развернулся и от всей души пнул того в бедро. С пола раздался болезненный вскрик и мат.

Проследив, как второй раз за ночь Дилан скатывается с кровати на пол, Томас удовлетворенно выдохнул, повернулся на бок и натянул одеяло на голову. Перед последним днем на Комик-Коне неплохо бы хорошенько выспаться.


End file.
